Hoping Everything Is Not Wrong
by Lorry92
Summary: Post 3x15. Just a little missing scene I imagine between Booth and Brennan after the initial shock of Zack is gone. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. One-shot.


It had been such a terrible day. They where both sitting on her couch staring at the empty bottles of beer that were placed on the coffee table. Their minds lingered on another place, remembering the last events: explosions, Zack being hurt, bones bing stolen, that feeling of not being able to trust anyone, Gormogon and, inevitably, Zack being guilty of murder.

Brennan was th one who broke the silence they had held for so long.

'I don't think I could have done this without you, Booth' she said softly.

Booth lift his eyes to watch her.

'Of course you would have done it. You're a surprising woman. And a very strong one.' he teased. 'You would have been just fine' he added on a more serious tone.

They stare into each other's eyes, for just a little too long. She was the first to break contact. He stood up. He didn't actually want to leave, but he wasn't sure if he should stay any longer.

She looked up at him. She didn't want him to leave, but she would have hated herself if she had asked him to stay.

She walked him to the door and grabbed the knob. He turned around to look at her.

'Anything you need, ok? Anything at all, you just pick up the phone and I'll be here in ten minutes'.

'It is impossible to come from your house to here in ten minutes. It would be more accurate to say that you would be here in...ermm...23 or 25 minutes approximately.'

'Bones! You know what I mean. Plus, 25 minutes can be cut to 10 if you use the siren.' He flash his charm smile to her.

She laugh. Probably it was the first time she had smile in the whole night. Booth's spirit lift a little. After all she had gone through today, he still could make her smile. He brought his hand to her chin and lift her head so that she was now staring directly into his eyes.

'Booth...' she started, but he didn't give her a chance to finish. He lowered his face to her and kiss her gently in the corner of her mouth. He lean back and watch her face. She was staring right at him with a mixed expression of expectation, puzzlement and something else, something that Booth couldn't quite figure out.

'Booth..' she started again, and again he cut her, this time with his finger, stopping her lips to keep moving.

'Bones...I need you to understand something' he said, very calmly, tough he actually wasn't. He was anything but calm, in fact. He had let himself get caught up on the moment and now he was afraid he had done something very stupid, putting them on a position he wasn't sure she could deal with. 'I am here for you. I've always been here for you. And I'll always be. You can count on me. Any day, any time. Ok?'

To say that she was shock was an understament. For a moment she had thought that Booth was actually going to kiss her. And then, he had said the magical words. That she was not alone, that she would never be alone, because he would be there for her. Always and no matter what. But it wasn't the words that had shock her, because she already knew this. She already knew Booth would be there. But the way he had said them, they way he was now staring into her eyes, brought something deep and powerful within her.

'I know Booth, I know' and she place one hand on his chest just above the his heart. She could feel it beat, and somehow it calm her down.

They continue to stare at each other for another brief moment until she lean forward and place a kiss on his cheek.

She lean back almost immediate, as if ashamed of what she had done and fixed her gaze on the floor.

'I should really go now. I'll call you tomorrow. Ok?' said Booth, trying to break the tension still lingering in the air.

'No, Booth, that's not...' she started as she lifted her head. She was going to say it was not necessary, But when she saw his face, she decided that just for once, she was going to go along and play his game. 'Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow then'. And she smile.

He smile back, said goodbye and left, as she closed the door.


End file.
